A passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft is normally equipped only in first class or business class with seats which can be brought into a horizontal position and thereby enable the passengers to sleep in a comfortable position. However these seats require a lot of installation space. Seats which are set up in economy class, on the other hand, are very economical on installation space, but the backrests of these seats are only movable to a limited extent and therefore can be found by the passengers to be uncomfortable, particularly on long-haul flights.
From EP 0 035 955 A2, it is known practice to configure a freight container, which is intended to be transported in a freight compartment of an aircraft, as a sleeping cabin with a bed. The freight container is lifted via a freight hatch into the freight compartment and is moved within the latter, via roller tracks provided in the floor of the freight compartment, to its station, where it is anchored in a detachable manner. Safety belts are associated with the bed in order to offer users of the sleeping cabin sufficient seating safety when the aircraft takes off and lands. In order to get to the sleeping cabins, passengers are obliged to leave a passenger compartment of the aircraft which is fitted with seats, and pass into the freight compartment through a bulkhead provided in a wall that separates the passenger compartment from the freight compartment.
FR 2 903 663 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,264 B2 discloses a sleeping module which serves as a rest compartment for the crew of an aircraft and comprises two rows of three sleeping boxes each, arranged one above another, and which is intended for installation in a tail area of the aircraft which is accessible from a passenger cabin.